Production Codes
Here is a list of production codes in order for all episodes. Season 1 # 101: Home is Where the Bear Is (S01E01) # 102: Water, Water Everywhere (S01E02) # 103: Mouse Party (S01E07) # 104: Why Bears Can't Fly (S01E03) # 105: Picture of Health (S01E05) # 106: Share, Bear (S01E06) # 107: What's in the Mail, Today? (S01E09) # 108: Falling for Fall (S01E04) # 109: Shape of a Bear (S01E08) # 110: A Wagon of a Different Color (S01E10) # 111: Dancin' the Day Away (S01E11) # 112: Music to My Ears (S01E12) # 113: All Connected (S01E13) # 114: A Winter's Nap (S01E14) # 115: Magic in the Kitchen (S01E15) # 116: The Big Little Visitor (S01E21) # 117: Lost Thing (S01E17) # 118: Working Like a Bear (S01E18) # 119: Spring Fever (S01E19) # 120: Dirt, I Love You So! (S01E22) # 121: Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry (S01E16) # 122: A Plant Grows in Bear's House (S01E36) # 123: Summer Cooler (S01E25) # 124: Friends For Life (S01E26) # 125: Listen Up! (S01E24) # 126: Need a Little Help Today (S01E38) Season 2 # 201: Ooh Baby, Baby (S02E01) # 202: Raiders of the Lost Cheese (S02E02) # 203: The Senseless Detectives (S02E05) # 204: Clear as a Bell (S01E40) # 205: Good Times (S01E31) # 206: You Learn Something New Every Day (S01E30) # 207: Back To Nature (S01E27) # 208: The Ojolympics (S01E28) # 209: It's All in Your Head (S01E33) # 210: The Great Pretender (S01E32) # 211: Nothing to Fear (S01E39) # 212: Dress Up Day (S02E09) # 213: Bear's Birthday Bash (S01E35) # 214: The Big Sleep (S01E29) # 215: The Big Blue Housecall (S01E37) # 216: Picture This (S01E20) # 217: Morning Glory (S01E23) # 218: Let's Get Interactive (S02E10) # 219: Oops, My Mistake (S01E34) # 220: Change is in the Air (S02E04) # 221: Look What I Made (S02E03) # 222: I Built That! (S02E12) # 223: Tutter's Tiny Trip (S02E08) # 224: A Good Way to Help It (S02E06) # 225: Dance Fever (S02E07) # 226: The Way I Feel Today (S02E13) # 227: All You Get to Know (S02E11) # 228: Buggin' (S02E14) # 229: It's a Mystery to Me (S02E16) # 230: If at First You Don't Succeed... (S02E17) # 231: You Go, Ojo! (S02E15) # 232: All Weather Bear (S02E18) # 233: I Gotta Be Me! (S02E23) # 234: Afraid Not (S02E22) # 235: Occupations in Woodland Valley (S02E19) # 236: I Was Just Thinking (S02E24) # 237: Scientific Bear (S02E26) # 238: The Big Book About Us (S02E20) # 239: Love is All You Need (S02E25) # 240: As Different as Day and Night (S02E27) # 241: Boys Will Be Boys (S02E31) # 242: What's Mine is Yours (S02E32) # 243: Queen Ojo (S02E30) # 244: Smellorama (S02E21) # 245: Wish You Were Here (S02E34) # 246: It's Sports-tastic! (S02E33) # 247: And to All a Good Night (S02E35) # 248: Call it a Day (S02E36) # 249: We Did It Our Way (S02E37) # 250: What's the Story? (S02E38) # 251: That Healing Feeling (S02E28) # 252: When You've Got to Go! (S02E39) # 253: Wait for Me (S02E43) # 254: Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun (S02E45) Season 3 # 301: A Berry Bear Christmas Part One (S02E49) # 302: A Berry Bear Christmas Part Two (S02E50) # 303: Lost and Found (S02E40) # 304: Friends at Play (S02E42) # 305: Halloween Bear (S02E41) # 306: Bear's Secret Cave (S02E29) # 307: It's All About You (S02E48) # 308: Woodland House Wonderful (S03E03) # 309: You Never Know (S03E01) # 310: Up, Down, All Around! (S03E02) # 311: I For-Got Rhythm!? (S03E08) # 312: Buying Math (S03E12) # 313: Eating Utensils (S03E06) # 314: Back to Water (S03E04) # 315: Playdates (S03E11) # 316: Marketing Bear (S03E16) # 317: What Experiment Want Does Bear to Try? (S03E14) # 318: Our Neighborhood Festival (S03E17) # 319: Smell That Fresh Breeze and Air (S03E15) # 320: Words, Words, Words (S03E19) # 321: The Fairy Tale Ball (S03E18) # 322: Read My Book (S03E05) # 323: The Best Thanksgiving Ever (S02E44) # 324: Bear's Book Nook (S03E20) # 325: The Tutter Family Reunion (S03E09) # 326: I've Got Your Number (S03E10) # 327: Bats are People Too (S03E13) # 328: The Big Ballgame Bonanza (S03E23) # 329: Just Doing Some Writing (S03E26) # 330: The Yard Sale (S03E21) # 331: Dance Moves (S03E25) # 332: Can You Help? (S03E22) # 333: Nurture! (S03E27) # 334: Stormy Weather (S03E24) # 335: Lonely Home (S03E29) # 336: Tutter's Surprise at Two O'Clock (S03E28) # 337: Go to Sleep (S03E30) Season 4 # 401: Welcome to Woodland Valley Part One (S02E46) # 402: Welcome to Woodland Valley Part Two (S02E47) # 403: First Day at Mouse School (S03E07) # 404: The View from You (S04E01) # 405: Step by Step (S04E03) # 406: Colors Everywhere! (S04E06) # 407: A Trip to the General Store (S04E04) # 408: Playing with Best Friends (S04E02) # 409: I Did That! (S04E05) # 410: Bear's Big Costume Party (S04E08) # 411: At the Old Bear Game (S04E10) # 412: Bear's Big Mystery (S04E13) # 413: Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday (S04E09) # 414: Thankful in Woodland Valley (S04E08) # 415: Love Day (S04E15) # 416: Bear Takes You to School (S04E16) # 417: The Great Bandini (S04E11) # 418: Playing Store (S04E18) # 419: The Winter of His Content (S04E17) # 420: A Really Kwanzaa Holiday (S04E19) # 421: A Very Hanukkah Holiday (S04E21) # 422: Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (S04E20) # 423: Found Somewhere I Find (S04E24) # 424: What Does Bear Want to Build? (S04E14) # 425: Authority of Novels (S04E22) # 416: Show and Tell (S04E07) # 427: The Baby's Here! (S04E28) # 428: When Harry Met Hallie (S04E25) # 429: Animals in Our House! (S04E26) # 430: The Snack Chart (S04E27) # 431: Big Blue Home of the Brave (S04E31) # 432: The Quiz Legendary (S04E29) # 433: Volunteers of Woodland Valley (S04E23) # 434: Making Changes (S04E30) # 435: The Woodland Valley Team (S04E32) # 436: Shape Searchers (S04E37) # 437: Ojo's Picture (S04E35) # 438: Look Carefully... (S04E36) # 439: Buying Money in Bear's House (S04E33) # 440: Ojo Gets Glasses (S04E34) # 441: Bear's Big Pajama Party (S04E40) # 442: Why Can't Be Friends? (S04E38) # 443: To Clean or Not to Clean (S04E39) Season 5 # 501: Rockin' Rocko (S05E01) # 502: Making Dinner in Woodland Valley (S05E05) # 503: Contraptions! (S05E03) # 504: Favorite Fables (S05E04) # 505: Appreciation Day (S05E12) # 506: Something to Do, Tutter (S05E06) # 507: Shoes for Tutter (S05E02) # 508: Body Language (S05E08) # 509: When You're at Home (S05E09) # 510: Let's Plant! (S05E10) # 511: Great Ball of Firefighters (S05E14) # 512: What Time Spends (S05E13) # 513: Tutter Gathers Some Moss (S05E11) # 514: Ojo Misses His Friend (S05E16) # 515: A Brand New Game (S05E15) # 516: The Amazing Skippy (S05E17) # 517: What's New, Skippy? (S05E18) # 518: The Scavenger Hunt (S05E19) # 519: Dismay to Rocko (S05E22) # 520: Bear's Big Holiday (S05E20) # 521: Worst News (S05E28) # 522: The Truth Starts (S05E21) # 523: Legend of Skippy (S05E27) # 524: Let it Go (S05E07) # 525: History, Herstory, Bearstory (S05E24) # 526: Show Your Stuff (S05E26) # 527: Let's Hit the Road (S05E23) # 528: A Strange Bird (S05E30) # 529: Expect to Cooperate (S05E29) # 530: Plans for Skippy (S05E32) # 531: Rocko Goes to College (S05E35) # 532: View of Spending (S05E36) # 533: Worst Dismay Ever (S05E37) # 534: The Boat Float (S05E34) # 535: Let's Make an Achievement (S05E33) # 536: Surviving Skippy (S05E25) # 537: Tutter's First Big Sleepover Bash (S05E38) # 538: Ojo the Coward (S05E31) # 539: Last Day of Mouse School (S05E39) # 540: This Is Your Life, Bear (S05E40) Season 6 # 601: Lost Basket (S06E01) # 602: Disgust Instinct (S06E02) # 603: Benny Returns (S06E03) # 604: Bear's Forbidden Card (S06E04) # 605: Return for Rocko (S06E07) # 606: First Day at Mouse College (S06E08) # 607: Saint Patrick's in Woodland Valley (S06E10) # 608: Joy Buddies (S06E13) # 609: A Job for Bear (S06E05) # 610: A Trip to the Woodland Valley Valet (S06E06) # 611: How Harry Wins the Lottery (S06E09) # 612: A Restaurant Named Harry's (S06E11) # 613: Another Big Blue Housecall (S06E12) # 614: Four Leaf Clover Away in the Pond (S06E14) # 615: Mud, You Love it Soon (S06E15) # 616: Skippy Returns (S06E20) # 617: Pip and the Easter Bunny (S06E16) # 618: Plane Coordinating (S06E19) # 619: New Mouse Kid in College (S06E17) # 620: When Bear Met Uncle Jetter (S06E18) Season 7 # 701: Another Strange Bird (S07E01) # 702: Bear's New Television (S07E02) # 703: Ojo's Day Off (S07E03) # 704: Tomorrow Never Ducks (S07E05) # 705: Imagine Nation (S07E08) # 706: The Anything Box (S07E07) # 707: Back to Mouse College (S07E06) # 708: Bear's New Car (S07E10) # 709: The Woodland Valley News Report (S07E04) # 710: Prehistoric Bear (S07E11) # 711: Mind Reader (S07E09) # 712: Good Options (S07E14) # 713: Grow Up, Jack Junior (S07E12) # 714: Nothing Left to Live For (S07E13) # 715: Pip and the Firework Display (S07E16) # 716: Doc Hogg's Christmas Delivery (S07E15) # 717: The Bear of All Pulleys (S07E18) # 718: A New Doctor in Town (S07E21) # 719: Pretend Time (S07E17) # 720: Art Appreciation (S07E20) # 721: Just Set Up the Chairs (S07E24) # 722: Harry's Duck Heart Crush (S07E22) # 723: Like a Wheel or a Lever (S07E19) # 724: High Score (S07E23) # 725: No Joke for Jeeter (S07E25) # 726: More Smarter (S07E27) # 727: Fools in April (S07E29) # 728: Animal Behavior (S07E31) # 729: Eggscellent (S07E26) # 730: Mouse, Where's My Jam? (S07E28) # 731: The New Frontier (S07E30) # 732: When Bear Met the Easter Bunny (S07E32) # 733: Wheel of Skunk (S07E33) # 734: Harry Knows Best (S07E34) # 735: Puck Meets His Buddy (S07E39) # 736: The Hungry Games (S07E38) # 737: Junky Business (S07E37) # 738: Labor Day in Woodland Valley (S07E38) # 739: Seeds, I Love You So! (S07E36) # 740: The Otterback (S07E40) # 741: Part of Privacy (S08E01) # 742: Atomic Hogg (S08E03) # 743: Clam Day Afternoon (S08E05) # 744: Close to Wind (S08E11) # 745: Martin Luther Bear (S08E14) Season 8 # 801: When These Blogs are Made from Blogging (S08E12) # 802: Cool Twists (S08E02) # 803: Metal or No Metal (S08E20) # 804: The Malicious Journey (S08E07) # 805: The Morning Report (S08E04) # 806: Some Bread News (S08E06) # 807: The Mouse Bully (S08E19) # 808: The Running Team (S08E08) # 809: Mice Don't Take Sick Days (S08E13) # 810: Hall Monitor (S08E09) # 811: Gone Bad (S08E15) # 812: Moss Returns (S08E18) # 813: What a Cheating Mouse (S08E23) # 814: Less Than Comic (S08E24) # 815: The Hogulak Mac 2.0 (S08E16) # 816: Spooked Around (S08E10) # 817: Woodland Valley Thanksgiving Feast (S08E17) # 818: Super Bear XVII (S08E22) # 819: Winter Solstice in Woodland Valley (S08E21) # 820: Flash it Out (S08E26) # 821: In Search of Online (S08E25) # 822: Everything is All Nutrient (S08E27) # 823: Harry in Charge (S08E31) # 824: Main Bear Parts (S08E28) # 825: Bear for President (S08E32) # 826: Tax Day (S08E30) # 827: Skippy Plans Ahead (S08E35) # 828: Memorial Day (S08E33) # 829: Scientific Bear Strikes Back (S08E29) # 830: Under Every Roof (S08E34) # 831: Vanderpreen Comes Back (S08E37) # 832: 300th Episode Spectacular: Part 1 (S08E38) # 833: 300th Episode Spectacular: Part 2 (S08E39) # 834: The Woodland Valley Publisher (S08E36) # 835: Who's Getting the Perfect Match at Mouse College? (S08E44) # 836: Garbage Wasted (S08E42) # 837: Seahorse Seashell Party (S08E40) # 838: Pronouns are Products (S08E41) # 839: Major League Woodland (S08E43) # 840: T.G.I. Tuesday (S08E46) # 841: New Neighbors (S08E48) # 842: Weight and Balance (S08E49) # 843: In Your Dreams (S08E47) # 844: As Seen on TV (S08E45) # 845: Back in Business (S08E50) Season 9 # 901: Skippy on Strike (S09E01) # 902: A Supply to Keep on Running (S09E02) # 903: How to Paraphrase a Report (S09E05) # 904: Coordinate Like Bear (S09E04) # 905: Cupid Named Harry (S09E07) # 906: Woodland Wedding (S09E06) # 907: Do Your Thing (S09E03) # 908: Things Get Weird (S09E08) # 909: Mouse Getaway (S09E09) # 910: Raise 'em Up (S09E10) # 911: How Can Tutter Need a Hobby? (S09E13) # 912: Take to Your Hands (S09E15) # 913: The Honey Producer (S09E18) # 914: Job at the Planetary (S09E12) # 915: Mean Mice, Mean Ducks (S09E14) # 916: An Unexpected General Store Visitor (S09E17) # 917: Stressed for Success (S09E11) # 918: March Madness in Woodland Valley (S09E16) # 919: Pool Club (S09E19) # 920: What if I Get PayPal (S09E20) # 921: I Or Me (S09E25) # 922: Big Blue Badge of Honor (S09E21) # 923: Mouse in Philadelphia (S09E23) # 924: Pearls Not Included (S09E27) # 925: Intense Reproductives in Woodland Valley (S09E24) # 926: Soccer Practice (S09E22) # 927: Midnight Memory (S09E28) # 928: Prom Night in Woodland Valley (S09E29) # 929: Can You Spare a Dime? (S09E26) # 930: A Ball in Mouse College (S09E30) Season 10 # 1001: Last Break at Mouse College: Part 1 (S10E01) # 1002: Last Break at Mouse College: Part 2 (S10E02) # 1003: President Zone (S10E08) # 1004: Forehead Problems (S10E04) # 1005: Out of Recycling Things (S10E06) # 1006: Sinking Feeling (S10E07) # 1007: All Grown Up (S10E03) # 1008: Obesity Bear (S10E05) # 1009: There is No "U" in College (S10E11) # 1010: Bear Guard (S10E09) # 1011: Award Ceremony in Mouse College (S10E12) # 1012: Impossible Attraction (S10E10) # 1013: Nothing Can Beat (S10E14) # 1014: Lunch Safety (S10E13) # 1015: Last Housecall (S10E15) # 1016: Basic Flower Security (S10E16) # 1017: Last Day at Mouse College (S10E17) # 1018: Tutter's Day Off (S10E18) # 1019: Gone Throughout Woodland Valley: Part 1 (S10E19) # 1020: Gone Throughout Woodland Valley: Part 2 (S10E20) Category:Lists